vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent
This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'''https://stvplus.com/show/971/Legacies#episodes is the eighth episode of the second season of and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary '''IT'S CHRISTMAS IN MYSTIC FALLS — Hope joins forces with an unlikely ally to take down a Christmas monster, who's using holiday cheer to infiltrate the Salvatore School. Elsewhere, Landon surprises Rafael with news about his family lineage, and Sebastian accompanies Lizzie on her latest mission. Josie and Alaric also appear.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/11/legacies-episode-208-this-christmas-was.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG (credit only) *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke *Chris Lee as Kaleb *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Thomas Doherty as Sebastian *Reznor Malalik Allen as Pedro Guest Cast *Jason Turner as Walt *Ben Geurens as The Necromancer Co-Starring *Jeff Pillars as Santa Claus Uncredited *Dante Ha as Krampus Trivia *Antagonists: Malivore (indirectly), The Necromancer, Ryan Clarke, Krampus *This is Legacies first Christmas episode. **The title card was changed to reflect the holiday theme. *While everyone is celebrating "Christmas", it is in fact October and not December. *Lizzie made Sebastian's daylight ring. *Sebastian and Lizzie have sex. *It's revealed that when Lizzie and Josie turned sixteen, Alaric's friend gave them his 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible as a gift. *Rafael's mother was a werewolf who triggered her curse while serving her country in Afghanistan. *The Necromancer is revealed to be one of the mysterious hooded figures after he decapitates Simulandon, housing Ryan's consciousness, and throwing his head into the Malivore portal. Doing so caused the portal to close. Body Count *Krampus - Heart Extraction; killed by Santa Claus *Landon Kirby - Snapped neck; killed by Sebastian, but resurrected *Simulandon/Ryan Clarke - Decapitation; killed by the Necromancer Continuity *Pedro was last seen in I'll Never Give Up Hope. *Kaleb and Sebastian were last seen in That's Nothing I Had to Remember. *Earl was mentioned. He was last seen in I'll Never Give Up Hope. *The Necromancer was last seen in Death Keeps Knocking On My Door. *Seylah was mentioned. She was last seen in Maybe I Should Start From The End. *Damon Salvatore was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . *Santa Claus appears for the first time. He was last mentioned in There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted ***Headmaster's office ***Lizzie and Josie's dorm room ***Werewolf transition space ***Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library **Mystic Falls High School (Outside) **Town Square Behind the Scenes *This episode's title was a line used by Hope. Cultural References *Hope makes a "list of suspects" for what could be causing the winter wonderland in Mystic Falls. Hope cites , , , , and as possibilities. Quotes |-|Promo= :Josie: "Cookie?" :Lizzie: "What is happening?" :Ryan: "The krampus. It seeks out hatred and anger." :Santa Claus: "It's the most wonderful time of the year." :Hope: "Santa?" |-|Sneak Peek= :Carol Singers: sing :Hope: "I'm trying to work so if you don't fa la la la leave, I'm gonna' give you all another piercing." :Kaleb: "Whoa whoa whoa sounds like someone could use a little help getting in the spirit." :Hope: "You wanna' help? Find me an axe." :Kaleb: "So that's a neg' on the nog?" :Hope: "I need to figure out what monsters making everyone so freaking merry then kill it." :Kaleb: "Whoa that's naughty as hell, ho. I gotta' do all I can to make it onto Santa's nice list because I've been asking for this one thing every Christmas and I, uh, never got it but I'm hoping this is the year. drinks Oh hell yeah, you sure you don't wanna' hit this?" :Hope: "If I started hitting stuff now, I might never stop." |-|Scene= :Hope: "Dr. Saltzman I need your help. What're you wearing?" :Alaric: "Dorian had an extra one jumper, lucky me, right?" :Dorian: "No Ric, we're the lucky ones. Dr. Saltzman is gonna' spend Christmas with us." :Alaric: "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 2x08 Promo "This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent" (HD) Mid-Season Finale Legacies 2x08 Sneak Peek Hope Isn't In the Christmas Spirit Legacies Season 2 Episode 8 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent Scene The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Hope.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Alaric-Dorian.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Dorian-Josie.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Hope-Kaleb.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Kaleb.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Dorian.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Rafael.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Rafael-Landon.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Landon.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Alaric.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Alaric 2.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Pedro-Josie.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Alaric-Josie-Hope.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Hope 2.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Ryan-Hope.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Hope-Landon.jpg 2x08 This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent-Hope-Landon 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC208-001-Hope.png LGC208-002-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-003~Simulandon~Ryan's Consciousness-Hope.png LGC208-004-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-005-Alaric.png LGC208-006-Alaric.png LGC208-007~Students-Kaleb.png LGC208-008-Pedro~Students.png LGC208-009-Hope.png LGC208-010-Kaleb-Hope.png LGC208-011-Alaric~Dorian.png LGC208-012-Alaric-Dorian.png LGC208-013~Alaric-Dorian.png LGC208-014-Pedro.png LGC208-015~Students-Kaleb.png LGC208-016-Hope~Students.png LGC208-017-Alaric-Dorian~Hope.png LGC208-018-Hope.png LGC208-019-Lizzie.png LGC208-020-Hope.png LGC208-021~Hope-Lizzie.png LGC208-022-Josie.png LGC208-023-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC208-024-Josie.png LGC208-025-Rafael-Landon.png LGC208-026-Rafael.png LGC208-027-Rafael-Landon.png LGC208-028~Hope-Kaleb.png LGC208-029-Hope~Kaleb.png LGC208-030~Hope-Kaleb.png LGC208-031-Hope~Kaleb.png LGC208-032-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-033-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness-Hope.png LGC208-034~Simulandon~Ryan's Consciousness-Hope.png LGC208-035~Rafael-Landon.png LGC208-036-Rafael~Landon.png LGC208-037~Landon-Walt~Rafael.png LGC208-038~Pedro-Kaleb~Dorian.png LGC208-039-Pedro-Dorian.png LGC208-040-Pedro~Josie.png LGC208-041-Josie.png LGC208-042-Hope-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-043-Hope~Simulandon~Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-044-Hope-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-045-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness~Hope.png LGC208-046-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness-Hope.png LGC208-047-Hope.png LGC208-048-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness~Hope.png LGC208-049~Simulandon~Ryan's Consciousness-Hope.png LGC208-050-Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC208-051-Daylight Amulet-Sebastian.png LGC208-052-Lizzie.png LGC208-053-Sebastian.png LGC208-054-Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC208-055-Sebastian.png LGC208-056-Lizzie.png LGC208-057-Hope~Students~Kaleb.png LGC208-058-Pedro~Hope.png LGC208-059-Dorian-Alaric.png LGC208-060-Alaric-Hope.png LGC208-061-Landon-Rafael-Walt.png LGC208-062-Rafael-Landon.png LGC208-063-Rafael~Landon.png LGC208-064~Rafael~Landon-Walt.png LGC208-065~Rafael-Walt.png LGC208-066-Krampus~Simulandon~Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-067-Simulandon~Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-068-Krampus~Simulandon~Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-069~Krampus-Simulandon~Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-070-Krampus.png LGC208-071-Krampus-Hope.png LGC208-072-Hope.png LGC208-073-Krampus.png LGC208-074~Hope-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-075-Rafael-Walt-Landon.png LGC208-076-Walt.png LGC208-077-Landon.png LGC208-078-Rafael.png LGC208-079~Lizzie-Landon.png LGC208-080-Lizzie.png LGC208-081-Kaleb-Josie.png LGC208-082-Students-Krampus~Kaleb.png LGC208-083-Josie-Students.png LGC208-084-Krampus.png LGC208-085-Hope-Alaric-Dorian-Students.png LGC208-086~Santa Claus~Alaric~Dorian.png LGC208-087-Pedro.png LGC208-088-Santa Claus.png LGC208-089-Hope.png LGC208-090-Santa Claus.png LGC208-091-Hope-Alaric-Dorian.png LGC208-092-Krampus-Santa Claus.png LGC208-093-Lizzie~Landon.png LGC208-094~Lizzie-Landon.png LGC208-095~Lizzie-Sebastian.png LGC208-096-Hope-Alaric-Dorian.png LGC208-097-Krampus.png LGC208-098-Krampus-Santa Claus.png LGC208-099-Santa Claus.png LGC208-100-Krampus~Students.png LGC208-101-Krampus-Santa Claus.png LGC208-102-Josie-Kaleb.png LGC208-103-Sebastian.png LGC208-104-Lizzie.png LGC208-105-Sebastian.png LGC208-106-Lizzie.png LGC208-107-Sebastian~Lizzie.png LGC208-108-Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC208-109-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-110-Hope.png LGC208-111-Zombie Jogger's Eye.png LGC208-112-Walt-Rafael.png LGC208-113~Walt-Rafael.png LGC208-114-Walt.png LGC208-115-Walt-Rafael.png LGC208-116-Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC208-117~Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC208-118-Sebastian.png LGC208-119~Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC208-120-Alaric.png LGC208-121-Josie.png LGC208-122~Dorian-Alaric.png LGC208-123-Dorian-Josie.png LGC208-124-Alaric.png LGC208-125-Santa Claus.png LGC208-126-Kaleb.png LGC208-127-Kaleb-Santa Claus.png LGC208-128-Kaleb.png LGC208-129-Hope.png LGC208-130-Landon.png LGC208-131-Hope~Landon.png LGC208-132~Hope-Landon.png LGC208-133-Josie~Landon.png LGC208-134-Landon.png LGC208-135-Josie.png LGC208-136-Landon.png LGC208-137-Hope~Landon.png LGC208-138~Hope-Landon.png LGC208-139-Hope-Landon.png LGC208-140-Malivore Pit.png LGC208-141~Hooded Figure-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-142-Hooded Figure.png LGC208-143-The Necromancer.png LGC208-144-The Necromancer.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 12-13-2019 Jeff Pillars .jpg 12-13-2019_Jeff_Pilars_1.jpg 12-13-2019_Dante_Ha.jpg References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season Two Category:Holiday episodes